Fire
by Look at me I'm Sandra Dee
Summary: "You know, I don't think 'Thom E. Gemcity' was all that wrong after all"


**So this idea came in to my head and bugged me until I finished it! Very short, hopefully sweet, and not too corny (although I know it is but it's better than what we're getting on the show right? Right.) Anyhoo, this is my take on what happened after the olive grove scene in 11x02 :)**

**Disclaimer: Characters are obviously not mine, neither is Thom E Gemcity.**

Kissing her is like fire.

As soon as they get through the door their lips come together and he swears he's in another world with her. His hands find her waist and she snakes her arms around his neck and it's perfect. She couldn't be more perfect. Her fingers running through his hair makes his spine tingle and he pulls back to cup her face in his hands and let the tears that were threatening to form at his eyes fall. He has fished her out from the depths of the Israeli scenery and he has fallen for her, hook , line and sinker.

"Tony, come to bed with me"

Making love to her is like nothing he's ever experienced before.

He lays her down on the bed as if he's handling precious diamonds. He thinks that in a way, he is. It's when he's inside her and pressed against her body that he tells her he loves her. Her breath hitches and his voice catches and his heart bursts into a thousand pieces. She has him in her all-consuming, soul destroying grasp and he is more than ecstatic to let her hold him there.

In the morning he wonders how many men she has had. He watches the steady rise and fall of her chest in the morning sunlight and wonders if any of them had taken the time to watch her beauty. She is beautiful, and he loves her. His co-worker, his friend, his Ziva. He loves her. He has never loved anything more. He tucks a stray hair behind her ear, a small smile creeps across her lips and he can't help but kiss her softly. She opens her eyes and he sees in them the love that he feels for her. Looking into her eyes, there and then, is when he decides he wants to marry her. He has no other option. He decides that a life without her in it is one that he doesn't want.

Later on, when they have shared breakfast and then more skin, she takes him to her favourite place.

"You will love it, I promise", she says as he kisses her at the window, and he believes her because of course he will if she's there.

The private beach she leads him to is just around the corner from her house, and it's everything he knew the sands of Israel would be. The crystal blue sea laps on the shoreline just begging him to take a dip, and the backdrop of the pale blue sky and the warm sun is a work of art he has only ever imagined. It's Ziva that takes the first step onto the white sand and holds out her tanned arm to him.

"Come on, Tony", she challenges, her smile and bright and clear as the scene around them, and he can't help but smile back, entranced in her, as he thinks about just how much she belongs here. He follows without question, just like always. As he takes her hand and follows her barefoot onto the hot sand, he swears to god he belongs here too, with her, forever.

It's not until hours later that they collapse, heaving with laughter and wet from the sea onto the towel Tony had left abandoned on the beach in favour of her bikini clad body and long curls. He snakes his arm around her waist and kisses her senseless.

"I love you", he states for the millionth time since he arrived in Israel. Her eyes well up and she kisses him harder than he ever knew and for the million times she had said it back to him, he had never believed her more than in that moment. He lays her down and climbs on top of her, shielding her nearly bare body from the blazing sun, because she is his miracle, his glass vase that it is his ob, his duty, his life to protect. He kisses her lips, her neck, her chest, her stomach and then works his way back up to her ear as he whispers with a grin,

"You know, I don't think 'Thom E. Gemcity' was all that wrong after all"

She pulls back then and brown orbs look deep into his eyes as the realisation dawns and a small grin creeps onto her face.

"The crystal white sands of her homeland"

And she's not sure why, but her voice breaks, because dammit, she's loved him all along.

_The two of them together, covered in sweat, as they made love on the crystal white sands of her homeland._


End file.
